One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating such processing.
Various string operations, such as C string operations, have variable length termination semantics, regardless of the selected operating system. Therefore, traditional string operations that expect a known string length are not a good match for implementing such string operations.
To accelerate processing of strings and other sequences, the z/Architecture offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., introduced instructions with a defined terminator. Such instructions include, for instance, a Move String (MVST) instruction and a Compare Logical String (CLST) instruction. These instructions are implemented in hardware or microcode.